


When the Truth Catches Up

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, New Beginnings, alpha!nancy, omega!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Scott has hid his true identity since the age of sixteen, but when a young alpha enters his life, it all comes crashing down.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Scott Varnell, Scott Varnell/Nancy Drew
Kudos: 4





	When the Truth Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ive decided to continue my life’s goal of being the most chaotic Nancy Drew fan by bringing the abo dynamic to the fandom.
> 
> Not betad. Enjoy typos. I apologize for nothing ✌🏼

Scott knows the second Nancy steps into his office that it is over. The secret he has kept for 26 years will crumble unceremoniously at his feet. He turns to his left catching a glimpse of the person who is about to destroy his life. She is tall, with red hair falling at her shoulders and young. Very young, he notices right away and swallows down the knot forming in his throat. The college requires all applicants to be at least eighteen. A piece of information Scott is incredibly grateful for at this moment as she walks up to him. She smiles, big and inviting, but there is something in her eyes that warns of the danger she can bring.

“Nancy Drew, you made it. I'm Scott Varnell, the person in charge of this meteorological train wreck. Welcome aboard,” Scott makes the introductions like he is supposed to. She eyes him in a way that causes him concern, but she covers it with energetic curiosity. Nancy asks the questions he expects any intern too then she dives deeper to where most people in his life never bother. He is half tempted to tell her to buzz off, but he figures there is no point. She ends with a wave and promises to be back when her tasks are completed. 

Scott wishes he could send her home instead. 

It takes three days for the other shoe to drop. Debbie steps into his office before the rest of the team is up and shuts the door behind her. She pulls up a chair next to his desk, and he knows his secret is out. 

“You never told me you were an omega,” the words rush out. Debbie looks at him with hunched eyebrows and a deep frown. She always has a way of judging him; as if whatever he has done is the worst crime that could possibly be committed. Scott is used to it at this point, but he cannot help but wonder why it is always her gleefully stalking his missteps.

“Don’t remember when that was any of your business,” Scott retorts.

“It is when your scent is distracting a teammate,” Debbie hisses. “I shouldn’t tell you this, but Nancy approached me about your scent last night. She’s too polite to tell you in person, but it’s clearly bothering her.”

The confirmation lays in his stomach like a brick. “But you can’t scent me?” Debbie shakes her head. “Why do you think that is?”

Something crosses her face, but then she shrugs. “Younger senses.” 

Scott snorts. “I know you don’t believe that.” Debbie huffs, indignant. “Fine. But what if I told you I can scent her too?” This time Debbie fails to hide the fears Scott knows she has growing in her mind. Her eyes shoot wide, and she stares at him noiselessly. “Gonna take a shot in the dark and say you haven’t scented her either.”

“But that means-”

“I know,” Scott breaks in. He grunts and leans back in his chair. He feels Debbie’s eyes bore into him.

Debbie takes in a sharp breath and shakes her head. “Are you going to tell her?” 

“No,” Scott answers quickly. He has thought about it since Nancy’s arrival, and his decision is an easy one. He cannot involve himself with Nancy. It does not matter what biology says. 

Debbie appears to disagree and folds her arms across her chest with a look he has seen too many times in recent years. She bites at her lips starting and pausing to say something. Finally, she goes with, “Biological mates are rare.”

“I know,” he answers then shrugs. “But we may not be one.”

“There’s one way to find out,” she says quietly. 

Scott shakes his head. “No, I don’t want that. I’m not gonna tell her, Debbie. She can think I’m an ass who refuses to be considerate of others when I don’t wear a scent blocker. Then she can go home.” 

“Is that fair to her?” Debbie questions. “Scott, you know I’m supposed to report if I think someone’s a mate.

“She’s eighteen,” Scott reminds her through gritted teeth. “You’re not gonna tell anyone.” Debbie lifts her chin, and he can hear the argument forming in her head. “This isn’t for me, Debbie. It’s for her. Let her go home. She can do better. I know you agree with me on that at least.”

Debbie sits quietly considering his words. “People will find out.”

“I’m counting on it,” Scott turns back to his computer and taps away orders to bring up the latest radar. He glances back at her for a moment. “I’ve hid this for 26 years, Debbie. The truth was bound to come out eventually.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” she tells him softly. Scott looks fully at her this time. “When’s the last time you had a heat?” He moves his jaw not liking the turn this conversation has taken. “Do I have to warn you how easily your body will chase after something you’ve denied it for all these years? Especially now that you’ve scented your alpha.”

“I’ll be careful,” Scott growls. Debbie looks doubtful. “I know how to control myself.”

Debbie laughs, and it is as humorless as he feels. “You were what? Sixteen? I highly doubt you have a clue what will happen to you.”

“I’ll remove myself the second I think something is different,” Scott promises. “Don’t tell her, Debbie. Just walk out of here and pretend this conversation never happened.”

“I don’t like this,” Debbie sticks out her jaw and glares at him. “I shouldn’t be covering for you.” 

Scott offers a bitter laugh. “As if you want Nancy mated to someone like me.” Debbie reacts just as he figured she would. Their relationship has been painfully transparent the last few years, and Scott knows without a doubt Debbie is far from concerned for him. If she stays quiet, it will be on Nancy’s account alone. 

Suddenly, Debbie stands with a sound of dissatisfaction. “I’ll be watching you.” Scott nods. He figures she would anyway. 

What Scott fails to figure out is that Nancy is a detective. 

They are standing across from each other in a field when Scott finally realizes all his plans have gone disastrously wrong. The wind whips around as accusation after accusation falls from her lips. Scott feels his heart pounding erratically as his carefully made getaway crumbles. Something in the air changes, and he senses the pin pricks of the thing he has been outrunning since she arrived. He spies the Doppler waiting for him several feet away. Scott considers making a break for it, but he knows her younger legs will catch him before he makes it. His knowledge of weather is his only advantage. 

“A tornado is going to be on the ground in minutes,” he says suddenly. Nancy blinks at his change in conversation. He looks at her and knows what he has to do. “And here you are a novice. Out in the field all alone.” Scott dives forward and shoves Nancy in her shoulder. She lets out a cry and falls hard against the ground. When he glances back, he sees her crumpled body. He swallows thickly, but he has no other choice. If he wants a new shot at life, it is now or never. 

He flips on the turn signals and tears down a side dirt road. His mind focuses on the storm about to unleash on him. Lightning zig zags across the sky and then hail follows. Soon, pounding rain clouds his line of sight.

Scott swerves the vehicle trying to find the right path back to the farmhouse. His head feels suddenly hazy, and he can no longer seem to focus. He thinks home is to the left. Or is it a right? He realizes with a quick glance he is nowhere near the farmhouse. 

“Dammit,” Scott mutters and turns the Doppler back on the correct path. Rain and wind surround him, and he struggles to hold the vehicle in place. He mops at his forehead and tries to calm himself. He just needs a little more time. If he can make it to the farmhouse, he has won. 

Suddenly, a tire bounces in front of him. He slams on the brakes causing the Doppler to skid against the rain soaked ground. Scott tries to hold the wheel in place, but the large vehicle swerves reckelessing careening them towards a telephone pole. He screams and throws his hands in front of his face. Scott feels the Doppler crash, and his body whips forward before everything goes black. 

“Hey, hey, can you hear me?” A gentle voice floods his ears. Scott’s head feels foggy, and it is like he has been submerged in water. He thinks a hand cups his face, but this has to be a dream. Except-

Scott’s eyes shoot open, and he looks around wildly. The room he is in is as black as night. But a sweet, intoxicating scent calls to him, and he knows it is her. Scott scrambles back trying to get as far from Nancy as he can, but she stills him before he can even make sense of his surroundings. “Where-Where am I?” he forces out.

“We’re in the spring house,” Nancy answers. The darkness begins to fade, and her face takes form. She smiles softly, and the thumping in his heart increases. “I carried you in here to ride out the storm after you crashed the Doppler. Hopefully now that it’s passed an emergency squad will get here soon.”

Scott nods numbly. He rubs a sweaty palm across his face taking ragged breaths to calm himself. It does nothing, and Scott cannot ignore the truth anymore. He stands slowly and tries to walk to the cracks of light. 

“What are you doing?” Nancy cries. Her hands are on him again, and he has to bite back a moan. “You’re in no position to be walking. You’re bruised and sweating. I think you even have a fever.” She frowns. “Besides, you have to face consequences for what you did.”

“Gotta get out of here,” he mumbles and begins to lift again. Nancy plants his ass firmly back on the stone steps. “Nancy,” he swallows thickly. “I-I can’t stay here.” 

Nancy never moves her hands from his shoulders, and her scent swirls around him. Scott takes another shaky breath as she glares at him. “I said you’re not leaving. You’re clearly hurt, and I’m not letting you go after you knocked me out at the windmill!” 

Scott tries to leave again, but his heat is breaking down his strength. His hand finds its way around her before he remembers himself and pulls back. “Nancy, you have to know why I have to leave.”

“No, I don’t,” and he has never heard such confused sincerity. Scott slams his head back into the wall frustrated and exhausted. He rolls it lazily and looks back at her. She stares at him blinking slowly. “What is wrong with you?”

Scott laughs. Everything, he thinks, but instead he decides on the truth for once. “I’m going into heat.” 

Nancy flies back then, and Scott half wonders why he did not try this first. Her eyes are wide, and she mumbles something he cannot hear. Or maybe he no longer cares? His mind is swimming under hormones and desires. Even if Nancy lets him go, Scott is no longer certain he would make it far. 

“Is that why I could smell you? Even after I complained to Debbie?” Nancy tilts her head. Her eyes bore into him, and Scott squirms feeling a crazy mix of uncomfortable arousal. “I honestly thought you were just being rude. You had me fooled, and that’s not an easy task. Is that why you were so gruff with me? Or was it the sabotage?” 

Scott pushes himself backwards, but Nancy is on him in seconds. Her hand plants on his chest holding him in place, and Scott grimaces at the contact. He stares at the ceiling trying to focus on anything but her. Unfortunately, Nancy has turned her attention completely on him. Her hand slides slowly down his chest, and Scott whips his head in horror. He finds himself nose to nose with Nancy. “Don’t,” he tries pitfully. 

She pulls back, but he can tell Nancy is curious at what is happening. “I have smelled a few omegas while on my cases, but you are different. Why is that?” Scott chokes, and she moves back close to him. “Is it the heat? Or are you different? Maybe it’s because you’re male.” 

“Nancy, please, just shut up,” Scott gasps out. “Just go. Go sit outside if you won’t let me leave.” 

“I can’t do that, Scott,” she replies simply. 

Scott curses. “Nancy, just trust me. I’m not leaving here. I-I don’t even have the energy.” But it is evident in the way she closes back in on him that Nancy will not be leaving. He realizes then she is stalking him. His omega scent has latched onto her, and it will not be long before they are both beyond sense. As she brings her face close to his, Scott sees her fully for the first time. Her pupils are blown wide, and the tips of her teeth are exposed ready to devour him. 

“You smell sweet,” Nancy coos, a noise rumbling deep from her throat. 

She breathes lightly on his skin, and it is pure torture. Her lips press against his cheek. Scott knows this must stop now, or the scene the emergency squad stumbles upon will be mind altering indecent. “Nancy, Nancy, stop. You gotta stop.”

“Why?” More kisses trail up his jaw. “Don’t you want this?”

Scott bites his tongue hard to force himself to focus. “You said it yourself. An emergency squad is on its way. We, we can’t do this. They’ll find us. You don’t want,” he stops breathing harshly. “Go outside and wait for them.”

“But you’re in need aren’t you?” Nancy counters, and each syllable tears down his defenses. “What kind of alpha would I be if I left my omega like this?” She hovers over him, eyes dark, and runs her tongue over her lips. Scott knows he can no longer fight her or his instincts. The wall comes crashing down when he reaches up and pulls her in for a kiss. 

By the time Scott comes back into his senses, he realizes he is laying on a soft bed. His body feels sore and stiff, and he moans when he tries to move. 

“Be careful,” a female voice warns. There is something light and familiar in her tone. “You’ve had a busy couple of days.”

The voice belongs to Nancy.

Scott turns slowly and groans slightly before he sees her sitting crossed legged beside him. “Where are we?”

Nancy laughs. “You must really be out of it if you can’t recognize your own room.”

“I’m home?” Scott says confused. He searches his mind for the memory, but the last thing he remembers is the spring house. How did he get here?

“The nurse told me it’s common for omegas to suffer from temporary memory loss after a heat,” Nancy explains. “And considering you haven’t had one in 26 years, your mind may take a little extra time.”

Scott blinks slowly. “How did you know that?”

Nancy smiles gently. “You told me.”

“Oh,” is all he can offer. He considers standing, but he feels light headed. Scott falls back into his pillows too exhausted to move further. Nancy holds out a Gatorade bottle, and he drinks gratefully. He looks over at her and feels his body tense. The last thing he remembers is reaching to kiss Nancy. “Did we, uh, did we, you know?”

For the first time since he woke, Nancy blushes and looks down awkwardly. “Yeah.”

Scott closes his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He thinks back to before everything fell apart; he realizes now he should have left town the minute she stepped in the farmhouse. It is a mistake he cannot undo. “For what it’s worth,” he continues. “I tried to keep this from happening. I, I didn’t want you to know.” 

“I know,” Nancy answers. “Debbie told me.”

Scott cracks an eye and glances over at her. He feels a surge of anger that Debbie has once again placed herself in the middle of his crisis; he can only picture how smug she felt when Nancy informed her he had succumbed to a heat after all. “What else did she tell you?” 

“Not much,” she shrugs. “I did ask her not to mention anything about your sabotage though. Just in case the bloodwork comes back positive.” She tucks a strand behind her ear and tries to grin. It never meets her eyes. They are wide and frightened, and Scott fills ill looking into them. He realizes she still hopes the test will not confirm her worst nightmare, but Scott knows better. He understands what answers the test will find. All that remains is the confirmation. 

“Are you hungry?” Nancy asks suddenly, and Scott looks up at her. He considers for a second, and his stomach reminds him it has probably been some time since he ate. “I made soup. I,” she fiddles with her hair again. “I googled what people recommend post-heat, and a lot of them suggested soup. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Soup sounds great,” he forces a smile, and he watches her visibly relax. She scoots from the bed and slips into the hallway. When she is gone, Scott leans back again and sighs. He rubs his face, closing his eyes to the truth. What is he supposed to do? How can he be this young woman’s omega? He has failed himself so many times in his 42 years. Why did the universe think to add someone to his mess? 

“I put the soup in a cup to make it easier to hold,” Nancy announces as she walks in. She is holding two large white mugs with an envelope stuffed between her arm and body. 

Scott reaches out and takes the warm cup. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies before taking a seat beside him on the bed. She holds up the envelope. “Looks like we may have word from the courthouse.”

“That seems fast,” he mutters between sips.

Nancy shakes her head. “Not really. They like to process blood work for possible mates quickly. Probably because of how rare they are,” her voice trails off as she reads. By the sound of the breath she sucks in, Scott knows what the letter has told her. She hands it to him, and his eyes find the answer scrawled at the bottom. Congratulations! the letter dares to tell them. He knows the state will rejoice at the confirmation of another pair of mates found, but he does not see any of the same excitement in the woman beside him. She has turned her focus on the remaining paperwork, and she passes it to him, never quite catching his eye. “Our next steps.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. Scott reaches for her hand, but she pulls away sharply. 

“I think I left the stove on,” she announces hurriedly and rushes from the room before Scott can say another word. 

Scott sighs and puts his food down suddenly not feeling hungry. He glances at the paperwork ordering them to court to make their union official. It is an old law designed to protect people from true mates’ desires or some such nonsense he remembers from his classes in high school. He recognizes that perhaps there are some merits considering his current circumstance, but if only Nancy would go back home, all their problems will be solved. A marriage is guaranteed to do the opposite. 

He looks at the clock. Nancy has been gone for nearly 30 minutes. He is not certain if he should give her space or try to find her. Scott decides on the latter and slides from the bed. He pads down the hallway but finds the main floor empty. Scott furrows his brow and peeks outside. Nancy’s car is still in the drive. He turns and spots the basement door. He wonders if she has decided to hide out there and opens the door before descending down. “Nancy?” he calls. He squints in the dim light. A sudden movement from his left catches his eyes. He gazes at the spot until he sees Nancy step into focus. 

Scott’s heart sinks as he sees her. She holds her arms tightly around herself, and it is evident by the redness around her eyes that she has been crying. He walks up to her holding out his arms then drops them to his side. “Nancy,” he begins and runs his hand through his hair. “I don’t even know what I could say to make this better. I know this isn’t what you wanted, but we’ll figure it out. Somehow,” he whispers mostly to himself. 

“I know,” Nancy sniffs. She wipes tears from her cheeks. “This just isn’t how I thought my case was going to go.” 

“Sounds like the story of my life,” he mutters. Nancy shoots him a stoney look. “Sorry, that was uh,” Scott clears his throat, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Anyway, I know this sucks right now, but it’ll be okay. I have some money saved, and if you’re okay with Oklahoma, you can always make this your home base.” 

Nancy laughs dismissively. “My dad’s loaded. I’m going home.” Scott starts at her comment, and she rolls her eyes at his response. “You’re coming too. You’ll be my husband after all, and despite everything,” she pauses and locks eyes with him. “I want this to work too. Maybe figure out why someone thought we needed to be together.” 

Scott manages a small smile and offers his arm for Nancy. She takes it, and they head back upstairs. When he looks at her, he feels the terror of all the changes coming back, but she squeezes his arm reminding him she feels the same fear he does. But despite it all, she wants to make this work. The least he can do is try to do the same.


End file.
